Ordinary Witches
Ordinary Witches is the 11th episode of the seventh season and the 145th overall episode of Charmed. Summary While Paige and Kyle go his past to see who really killed his parents, Piper and Phoebe want to swap powers so Piper can see Phoebe's premonition of Utopia. While swapping them, Zankou attacks and the powers transfer to mortals. They need to get their powers back before Zankou attacks, but the mortals discover the joys of having powers. Cast Main Cast *Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell *Rose McGowan as Paige Matthews *Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell *Brian Krause as Leo Wyatt Guest Stars *Oded Fehr as Zankou *Max Perlich as Laygan *Joel Swetow as Alpha *Patrice Fisher as Beta *Jon Hamm as Jack Brody *Jessica Steen as Ruth Brody *Brian Howe as Ronny *Anne Dudek as Denise *Bruce Gray as Kheel *Elizabeth Dennehy as Sandra *T Lopez as Allison *Peter Woodward as Aku *Kerr Smith as Kyle Brody Co-Stars *Ricky Kurtz as Young Kyle Brody *Brian D. Johnson as Custom Agent *James Wellington as Craps Dealer *Lorin McCraley as Kazl *Michael Maize as Zyke Magical Notes 'Spells' ''To Exchange Power :''What's mine is yours, :What's yours is mine :Let our powers cross the line :I offer up this gift to share :Switch our powers through the air. 'Potions' *'Avatar-Vanquishing Potion '- Kyle wanted to use this potion on Leo, but the other Avatars froze him and the potion before it could hit Leo. They took the potion and left, so Kyle didn't have any potion anymore. When he went back to his past, he secretly brought another potion back with him. 'Powers' *'Molecular Manipulation:' Used by the Avatars to freeze Kyle, the Avatar vanquishing potion and Piper. *'Fading:' Type of Teleportation used by the Avatars. *'Orbing:' Type of Teleportation used by Paige and Leo. *'Flaming:' Type of Teleportation used by Zankou. *'Energy Balls:' Used by Zankou to throw energy balls at Piper and Phoebe's powers and to attack them. He also killed demons with this power and later on, he attacked Piper, Phoebe, Ronny and Denise. *'Electrokinesis:' Used by Leo to attack Zankou. The Elders also tried to kill Leo with this power. *'Molecular Combustion:' Used by Denise to accidentally blow up things in her house. She also knocked Zankou down with a blast when she tried to blow him up. *'Premonition:' Ronny got several premonitions in which he saw his wife was cheating on him. He later used it in the casino when he was playing Craps. *'Intuition: '''Ronny use this' power to sense Zankou's evil intentions and to predict when Energy Balls were going to hit. *Force Field:' Used by the Elders to protect themselves from Zankou while talking with him. *'Molecular Immobilization:' Used by Denise to freeze Ronny and Phoebe (accidentally) and later on to freeze Piper and Phoebe. *'Fire Balls' ''(past): Used by the Celerity Demons to attack Kyle's parents and their guards. *'Smoking:' Type of Teleportation used by the Celerity Demons. 'Artifacts' *'Scrying Crystal' - a magical pendant used for scrying. It was used by Phoebe to scry for Ronny and Denise. Beings Magical Beings *'Zankou' - a powerful demon. He attacked Piper and Phoebe while they were swapping powers, causing two Mortals to get their powers. He tried several times to kill Piper and Phoebe when they were powerless, but he never succeeded. To get Leo out of the way, he told Sandra and Kheel that Leo was an Avatar. *'Laygan' - a low level demon who served Zankou. *'Alpha and Beta - '''Avatars. They prevended Leo from getting hit by Kyle's vanquishing potion by freezing the room. *'Kheel and Sandra' - Zankou told them that Leo was an Avatar, causing the Elders to try to kill Leo. *'Aku' - a Celerity Demon. He tried to steal the Avatar vanquishing potions, but while killing Jack and Ruth Brody and their guards, the bottles broke (but missed seeing that two were still okay).. Mortals *'Jack and Ruth Brody '- Kyle's parents. They discovered Avatar vanquishing potions, but didn't know what the bottles contained. They (and their guards) got killed by Celerity Demons, who wanted the potions to protect themselves. *'Ronny' - he received Phoebe's powers. He got premonitions, in which he saw his wife cheated on him (several times). After Phoebe got her powers back, Ronny's memories were erased. *'Denise -''' she received Piper's powers. She wanted to blow up her ex, but Piper and Phoebe got their powers back before she could. After Piper got her powers back, Denise's memories were erased. *'Kyle Brody' - he and Paige went to his past to see who really killed his parents. Notes * Kyle's parents were killed by Celerity Demons led by Aku, vanquished by Sarpedon in Someone To Witch Over Me. * The Exhanging Powers spell was used in the previous episode Love Hurts. * The title of the episode is a reference to the movie "Ordinary People" (1980). * This is the eighteenth episode to have the word "witch" in the title. * Piper loses her powers for the fifthteenth time in this episode. * Phoebe loses her powers for the thirteenth time in this episode. * This is the second time the Charmed Ones visit a casino, the first one being in Lucky Charmed. Glitches thumb|300px|right|Ordinary Witches WB Trailer * Phoebe states that Leo was the one who sent Paige back to the past to see what happened to her parents, but it was not Leo, it was Clyde, although, Leo was the one who summoned Clyde. * The Spell to Exchange Powers works differently from the first time, as they manifested in orbs. * When Dr. Curtis Williamson acquired the sisters' powers, they caused him to become infected, evil and would have led to his death, yet when the two mortals here acquire the powers, nothing of the sort happens. Though it may be because he had all three Charmed Ones' powers, whereas they just had one at a time. * Even though good witches supposedly cannot be frozen, Denise still managed to freeze Piper and Phoebe. * Piper's hand changes through the scene of the Avatars freezing the room. * In this episode we see little kyle with blue eyes, but kyle as an adult has brown. * When Denise freezes Phoebe and Ronnie, the next time they are shown, they are both standing in different positions. International Titles *'French:' Un Nouveau Monde'' (A New World)'' *'Czech:' Obyčejné čarodějky (Ordinary Witches) *'Slovak: '''Obyčajné bosorky ''(Ordinary Witches) *'Spanish (Spain and Latin America):' Brujas normales (Normal Witches) *'Italian:' Vita Da Streghe (From charmed Life) *'German: '''Die Hexen von nebenan ''(The witches next door) Photo Gallery Screen Caps Quotes :Paige: What? What's going on? :Piper: Oh, you know, nothing. Your boyfriend tried to kill my husband. Category:Episodes Category:Season 7